


Dreamland

by LostChameleon20



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostChameleon20/pseuds/LostChameleon20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some quiet nights can turn into a hustle for Shockwave, even as a prisioner, when he discovers a certain blue mech will be his new warden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> I...really dont know. I just wanted to write some fluff for my OTP, and this Thing came to be somehow.  
> This, is my very first fic, or my first anything ever written so I dont know, hope is descent or at least enjoyable. Dont hesistate to leave your opinion bellow. Thank you.

It’s been a stellar-cycle since their imprisonment. Since their walk of shame when the Autobots claimed their victory and their glorious leader regiment came to an end. All their anger fade out with the time, their attempts of escaping ceased the day Lord Megatron decided it was over and became silent, refugee on his cell; since then, the whole place was flooded with pessimism. They would only see their Lord coming out when he was called to do who knows what. But Shockwave knew, Shockwave was always watching, always pending and hearing his surroundings. So it wasn’t a surprise for him when he discovered their warlord was receiving special treatment, what kind? He didn’t know, but Optimus would always call for him personally, he never showed his face once, but he would recognize the voice even when he whispered from the door to the guard.

But, what did surprised him to hear one day while he was doing his usual check up with his antlers was to hear them discussing about someone....a bot he thought he would never ever hear about again was alive, Blurr. When he heard that, his spark skipped a beat and his head became a swirl for a second time in his life he did not know what would happen next or what to do. The first time happened when they lost the war.  
He would hear, day after day, how the bot was recovering, totally forgetting about keeping an eye on his Lord shady daily activities. Hearing how he was getting back to the Elite Guard and becoming the new warden of the place. Shockwave would see him again....he became excited for a moment, then, remembered, HE was the reason why he was dead, he Killed him with his own claws, for the decepticon cause, because of his own pride, he knew Blurr would never love him again after discovering his real identity, what a mess of a day that was. He couldn't even come up to a logical solution. Just to terminate him, if he couldn’t be with him then no one else would.

Day after day he would hear, day after day he would prepare himself, until the day of meeting finally came, Blurr came as the new warden, he walked over each cell, making sure anything was out of place. Until his pedes came to a stop when he found Shockwave cell, the mighty decepticon stood full height, trying his best to look fearless at the small bot in front of him. He didnt change much, eveything looked the same except for some new white stripes. They looked at each other for a while, Blurr face was straight serious, but Shockwave knew, deep inside he was still scared of him, his hands were shaking but he made some gestures for Shockwave to get down on his knees, he did willingly.  
-I hate you- he whispered.  
-I know-  
-Lying to me like that , pretending to love me using Longarm prime face!- he knew he could say that out loud, Shockwave was placed on the second floor and his only close Jail mate was Megatron who wasn’t even in his cell, and Lugnut who was being punished for bad behavior.  
-I wasn’t pretending, you compromised my mission and did what i had to do...what i thought...i had to do...I’ve never been so wrong…-  
-.....- Blurr looked down, hurt, he may have recovered from his physical wounds, but his mind and spark hasn’t. He started to walk away angry.  
-I’m not lying Blurr!- said Shockwave with a scowl, he didn’t want Blurr to leave, not yet.  
-I have to go, I must check on the other prisoners-  
-Come tonight, and I’ll show you, no traps, no lying, just the two of us. I’m not able to forgive myself for what I did to you, let me fix my mistake-  
Once again, he didn’t say anything, and left. Leaving Shockwave uncertain if he would come to meet him or not.

Guess what? He did. And it felt so surreal when he did showed up in front of his cell, already inside.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was dark around them, cold, and the faint sent of solitude flooding the air. It was perfect, just able to see each other by the bio light of their own bodies and some of the room that were slowly intermittent. Showing time to time, for Shockwave delight, the face of his beloved over him clearly; his expression struggling between the fine line of pain and pleasure. Why did he liked that expression so much?.

-He could feel the inner walls of the little mech contract, almost painfully, as he tried to move further, deeper in his spike, the slow motion of the movement was driving him crazy; so much for a patient mech he was.  
Suddenly the blue mech stopped, gasping, half of the way, mewling as he tried to get used at the excessive stretch his valve was receiving, cold drops of coolant falling down at the hot frame of Shockwave as tiny hands trembled against his chestplate.  
He couldn’t take it anymore, his massive claws moved from the hold of precious thighs to his waist, that thin and provocative waist, and without warning he crashed their hips together in a rapid and strong motion. Blurr cried out, voice in his highest pitch, all frame trembling as he tried his best to take back some of his self-control, and some of the lost air.

It was a precious view for Shockwave though, seeing the little speedster like this, screaming his name, sweating, trembling against him as he rocked them both in a steady but hard pace and not giving Blurr enough time to adjust at the sudden intrusion inside his valve. Looking like a mad mech at this point, too much for him to bare, too much for him to take in, but Primus it felt good; and Shockwave could see it all in that pretty face, soon his vision itself becoming fuzzy as overload started to charge over him, movements becoming frenetic, faster and harder, excess of transfluid gushing out of thighs, the soft mesh of Blurr valve sucking the spike deeper, making a mess bellow and between them, leaving just space for heavy breathing.

The low moans transformed into strangled whines and cries _More_.  
-Ah, ah, AH, Shock…- static. Everything that came up was incoherent thoughts and unfinished words as Shockwave would not stop ramming furiously into Blurr’s lithe valve _MORE_ lubricants were pouring copiously thrust after thrust, Blurr was a bouncing mess over the mighty decepticon.

-AH. It IT…nnnng!, IT HURTS!, please Shock…wave…Ah!~ - Shockwave helm came higher, his violent thrusting stopped, narrowing his big red optic and with a raspy, almost growling voice said:  
-That just mean you’re still alive, my dear.-  
Just then Blurr was able to soak his dry intake and relax his mistreated pelvic area, arching and holding still, while listening carefully of what Shockwave had just said.

-I am Shockwave! , I’m just here because of you- he pumped his valve out of the spike, just to sink in it once again slowly, hot steam coming out, letting out a breathy moan as both embraced the warmth of the other once again, Shockwave caressing delicious waist…thighs, back , chest plates, mouth.  
-So please, don’t be so crude- 

Blurr , as the glitch he was, moved way faster than Shockwave´s hips, digging deeper in him, hitting every single node he could find in the way, every single time hitting the ceiling node with might, back and forth, going at his own rhythm. While Shockwave massage with one massive claw his outer node, arching as shocks of pleasure finally hit them both hard, Blurr overloaded first, clenching hard on Shockwave spike, head falling on overheated chest, mouth half open, little tongue sticking out a little bit, but he couldn’t repress another high whine in surprise when short after him Shockwave overloaded inside of him, claws tightening hard around Blurr´s belly ,with his valve already stuffed, that great mount of hot transfluid gushed out; shivering like a young protoform his full body gave up on Shockwave huge frame , size difference becoming more evident. 

Shockwave let out a repressed low groan, both deciding to stay like that for a moment, no words need it, just letting their fans cool, letting out the hot air of the previous heat, Shockwave laugh a little bit when he noticed that Blurr had to reboot his systems twice, vocalizer included, not even aware of when he had started stroking the back of delicate frame with loving care. He missed this...

Blurr finally moved, sticking out, leaving the spike free, taking with him a trail of Shockwave´s transfluid; both panels closed with difficulty, Blurr moved up on his hands and knees until he was face to face with the mighty decepticon, optics locking while the surrounding around them totally disappeared, shy smile appearing on thin lips feeling,while hearing to their sparks beating. Blurr planted small kisses on Shockwave mouthless face, then nuzzled on Shockwave broad neck.  
Whispering –Wake up-  
Shockwave wrapped his arms around the little bot, tight, like preventing him from escaping…and leave his side. He didn’t want to accept this. He didn’t want to close his optic…he didn’t want Blurr to leave. But reality was cruel.  
-This….is…your…burden…-  
He woke up from recharge, just to find up himself all alone…again, venting heavily. Once again in that dark and cold cell. 

Reality hit him hard , Blurr never came, and Blurr would never forgive him  
Just reminding him once again, about his personal big mistake.


End file.
